Problem: What is $2343_6+15325_6$? Express your answer in base $6$.
Adding the first digits, we get $8$, hence $2$ after carrying. Adding the next two digits plus one, we get $1$, with carrying. Adding the next two digits plus one, we get $1$, again with carrying. Adding the next two digits plus one, we get $2$, with carrying. Finally, adding $1$ to one, we get $2$. Thus our final answer is $\boxed{22112_6}$.